


Cold Water

by captaincharismas



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincharismas/pseuds/captaincharismas
Summary: Reader is AJ’s wife. She finds AJ upset and worried about his future and his career.





	Cold Water

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this while listening to the song “Cold Water” by Major Lazer (ft. Justin Bieber & MØ) and it gave me major AJ feels.
> 
> *** All fics can also be found on tumblr @timesnewreigns.***

I could hear his muffled cries from the living room as soon as I came downstairs to the kitchen. I would say it was the fifth time in the last week he has been home, but in all honesty I lost count.

Making my way to the living room, I found a heap of blankets and quilts on couch. As I came closer, I saw his hand move out from under a blue blanket.

"AJ?” I whispered, “Wake up. Are you okay?” He slowly pulled one of the blankets from his face. His baby blue eyes were swollen and red, cheeks puffy, and his lips quivered. He looked at me but didn’t say a word.

"Sweetheart, please talk to me. You told me that you’re fine but clearly you’re not.“

"Am I good enough? Please don’t lie to me. Am I really talented enough to be working for the WWE? Should I have just stayed in Japan?”

The tears in AJ’s eyes began to fall again. I sat on the couch, pulled him into me and began to stroke his hair and wipe his eyes. “Baby, where is this coming from? You know that you’re great. I know that you’re great. Everyone knows that you’re great. You are extremely talented. Please don’t doubt yourself.”

“It was that nightmare again. Everyone was saying that I was old and I don’t belong here. It was starting to get to me again. I’ve already lost to James Ellsworth three times,” he whispered, as he sat up, turning so his eyes met mine. “How can anyone be sure as hell that I even have it anymore?”

I looked him, silent for a minute and not exactly sure of what to say. I wiped his eyes and kissed his cheek before getting up and heading for the closet in the hall.

“Babe, what are you doing?” AJ called as he rose from the couch to follow me.

“Sit back down and I’ll show you.”

Pulling over a chair, I reached up into the highest shelf and pulled out five assorted colored books from the right hand corner. I tucked them under my left arm before returning to couch where AJ suspiciously sat.

“You didn’t answer my earlier question, love.”

AJ’s face was now fully dry. His eyes were a little less puffy and no longer red but his voice was hoarse.

“Yes, babe. You definitely do still have it but I also I have to show you in photos,” I lifted up the books from under my arm. “I have to show you how amazing you are. I hate seeing you like this. I love you.”

Sitting next to him, I flipped open the floral photo album on the top pile and flipped it open. The first dozen pages were us growing up: with friend, in high school, just the two of us, our wedding. The next page was where his career began. Even though I spent most of my time working shifts in the surgical division at our local hospital, I always made time to see him in action.

“Ring of Honor: Tag Team Champion, Pure Wrestling Champion,” I placed the album on his lap. The pictures showing him smiling, laughing with friends and in the ring. AJ picked up the album and flipped through other pictures taken at other wrestling events.

“TNA: The early beginnings of ‘the champ that runs the camp’.” I whispered kissing his forehead as he flipped to through the last pages before picking up a red photo album, a small grin beginning to form on his face.

“Inaugural X Division Champ, TNA World Heavyweight Champion, NWA World Heavyweight Champion. Sweetheart. Sweetheart, we can’t sit here and go through my entire career up to WWE. What’s the point of this?” AJ questioned placing his head on my shoulder.

Honestly, I knew that. His career was far too great and extensive. So, I picked up the photo album on the bottom of the pile: a grey one, and opened it. It had the more sentimental moments of our family and friends: the ones on his birthday, when our kids were born, at the beach, etc. 

“My point is that you have a support system. People who are here to support you with everything you need. We’re not going to let you sink…. I’m not going to let you sink.” Tears began to fall from my eyes. “I just want you to be okay, to be happy.”

AJ took my face in his hands and wiped away the tears. His blue eyes piercing into my brown. 

“What would I do without your support? I love you so much.” He said before kissing me.

“I love you, too.” I wrapped my arms around him but heard him stomach rumble from between.

“Sounds like someone’s hungry,” I said getting up, moving the photo albums along with me. “What would you like?”

“How about pizza?” he responded, getting up with me. “And love?”

“Yeah.”

“I think I’ll look through the rest of those photo albums. Memory lane, ya know?”

“No problem.”

As I walked to the kitchen, I took one more look at AJ as he sat back down on the couch. And for the first time in the last week, I saw a smile finally form on his face.


End file.
